


Son demasiado ruidosos

by Nasaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasaga/pseuds/Nasaga
Summary: Un Harry Potter de 18 años se cansa de que las personas no dejen de interrumpir su tranquilidad. Así que aprovecha el momento y se envía a sí mismo a otra dimensión, en donde Voldemort sigue vivo, y su otro yo es un niño raro.—¿Cómo es que terminaste en Gryffindor?.—¡No iba a ir con los Slytherins!.—¡¿Estas insultando mi casa o a mí?!.Después de todo, ellos son completamente diferentes, y tienen una diferencia de edad de 4 años.*-*-*-*-*-*OHarry de 18 años de una dimensión donde la magia no es secreta se envía a si mismo a la dimensión del Harry original.*Este Harry Potter está un poco más centrado en hacer negocios.*Sí, es yaoi. Harry /Riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Introducción.

Harry suspiró frustrado por quinta vez este día. Hace menos de una semana había causado la muerte de Voldemort y las personas no dejaban de buscarlo para agradecerle.

Hermione lo había arrastrado fuera de su habitación temprano en la mañana y lo obligó a hablar con las personas una y otra, y otra vez.

Harry solo ideó el plan que mató a Voldemort porque quería que lo dejarán en paz. ¿Quién iba a saber que todo iba a ser peor que tener una guerra en marcha?. Apenas y podía tener un momento de paz con tanta gente buscándolo.

—¡Amigo!. 

La puerta de su habitación se habló de golpe, la pelirroja cabellera Weasley entró sin ceremonias y el viento del exterior voló todos los papeles que tenía esparcidos por el suelo. Harry suspiró impotente y empezó a recoger todo ignorando a su compañero.

—Ron, quiero dormir.  
—¡No puedes dormir!. Le prometí a las gemelas Patil, ¿No me vas a quedar dejar mal con ellas?.  
—Ese es tu problema, si me hubieras preguntado-.  
—Si te hubiera preguntado me hubieras dicho que no, como siempre lo haz hecho. ¿De verdad prefieres estar rodeado por estos estúpidos papeles?. —Robó los papeles que tenía en la mano y se rascó la cabeza. —Ni siquiera los entiendo.

Harry se enfado, le arrebató los papeles de vuelta y gritó: —¡Vete!.

Ron levantó los brazos y finalmente, rendido, se fue. Harry revisó los papeles que tenía en la mano, se habían arrugado, pero seguían siendo legibles, los colocó en su escritorio y siguió recogiendo su cuarto.

Harry finalmente terminó de recoger el resto de los papeles, todos eran proyectos a medio construir, había pasado un año desde la última vez que pudo idear algo nuevo. En algún punto incluso había llegado a odiar tener un papel frente a sus ojos. 

¿Cómo es que la guerra lo afectó de una manera tan profunda?.

Eso es porque él era algo especial, claro, todos lo son a su manera, pero no todos pueden darse el lujo de presumir sus logros ante todo el mundo, y no logros que pasarán a los libros de historia.

Él nunca sería el más fuertes de los magos, su incapacidad para hacer magia normal es la más fuerte muestra de ello. Tampoco iba a ser el más osado o el más capaz, pero tenía algo en lo que era bueno, y eso eran sus ojos.

Podía ver magia de una forma que el resto de personas jamás lo haría, y gracias a su visión era capaz de manejar la magia de formas completamente nuevas. Eso era todo, no tenía nada más que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso.

Desde que era un niño se le podría llamar un genio, pero no fue hasta la edad de 11 años cuando alguien finalmente se dio cuenta. En el año en que entró a Hogwarts sus maestros se dieron cuenta de su peculiaridad, y lo ayudaron a resaltar.

Fue llevado ante el ministerio con el propósito de servir, y a él le encantaba presumir. Se podría considerar el inventor de magia más joven del que se tengan registros.

Fue elevado con la ayuda del ministerio, siempre dispuestos a confirmar en sus capacidades. La escuela y los recursos eran flexibles con él. ¿Por qué motivo?. El hecho de crear un nuevo lenguaje para usar la magia, arcaico, sí, pero efectivo.

Pero su vida empezó a cambiar a la edad de 14 años, cuando el nombre de Voldemort resonó por primera vez causando un disgusto masivo. El ministerio fue empezado a ser visto con malos ojos, y las personas empezaban a exigir respuestas.

Harry se convenció de que los asuntos de Voldemort no tenían nada que ver con él, el ministerio lo apoyó y con su ayuda, y el disgusto de sus padres, consiguió seguir trabajando. Pero todos a su alrededor lentamente se prepararon para una guerra.

Finalmente, 2 años después de la primera gran conmoción, estalló la guerra.

Su familia se encargó de mantenerlo a salvo, después de todo él era importante. No pasó un día en que Hermione, Ron, sus padres o los amigos de estos no lo acompañaran. Desde los 16 a los 18 años siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado.

…

Finalmente se cansó y ayudó en la guerra.

Y ahora quería irse. Todos ya lo habían obligado a participar en una guerra en la que no quería participar, y ahora quería estar solo, pero no lo dejaban. Sus padres hablarían con él para que entendiera la importancia de lo que hizo, la gente no lo dejaría en paz.

Mientras se dirigía a su cama a descansar un papel olvidado voló desde debajo de su cama. Cuando lo levantó, recordó lo que era.

Basado en los últimos avances de la ciencia, se le designó un proyecto para investigar posibilidad de un universo alternativo. Sus experimentos fueron concluyentes, existía ese universo, pero antes de poder reportar nada empezó la guerra.

Tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo había formulado hace tiempo, pero nunca había hecho un experimento real. Hasta cierto punto confiaba en sus datos, pero sabía que todo trabajo tiende probabilidades de error, y él no era la excepción.

Pasó varias horas de la noche tallando una runa en cada superficie de su habitación, la forma más exacta posible.

Finalmente por la mañana había terminado, todo estaba listo.

—Es esto o la muerte.

Se dio ánimos por última vez, se aferró con fuerza del collar alrededor de su cuello buscando valentía. Se aseguró de que empacó todas sus cosas en su inseparable baúl, y cuando por fin estuvo listo, contuvo fuertemente el alimento y activó la sala.

En la mañana del año 1998, en el octavo día después de la muerte de Voldemort, Harry Potter, el mago que fue causante de su muerte, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Todas esas runas talladas en la superficie de su habitación desaparecieron con él.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos el primer sentimiento que tuvo fue el alivio, seguía vivo. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un callejón, al parecer no había llamado la atención de nadie. Todo bien.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue, libertad.

Aquí nadie lo estaba buscando, aquí ya no era Harry Potter, y su homólogo debería ser el único encargado de llevar ese peso sobre sus hombros.


	2. Capítulo 2. El extraño nuevo mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vagando por la ciudad nota las sutiles, y no tan sutiles diferencias.

Levantó su vista al cielo, notó que era por la mañana, ¿Medio día tal vez?.

Había pasado toda la noche tallando runas, por demasiado temprano que fuera, tendrían que ser las 4 o 5 de la mañana. Las personas siempre lo visitaban todos los días a las 6 de la mañana, así que no podían ser tan tarde como el medio día incluso si se perdió en el trabajo.

Obviamente los relojes no iban sincronizados en este lugar, ¿Qué otras cosas eran diferentes?.

Retrajo su mirada y por primera vez se inspeccionó, movió sus brazos sin problemas, sus piernas seguían funcionando. Llevaba puesta su ropa sin ningún daño, gafas, y el collar en su cuello seguía colgando allí.

El baúl incluso continuaba a su lado. Obviamente el transporte había sido un completo éxito.

Tarareo feliz y abrió su baúl, de hecho era algo mucho más avanzado que un baúl, lo había recibido cuando tenía 12 años y se encargaba de guardar todas sus posesiones importantes aquí.

Más que un simple baúl se podía considerar una casa rodante, ¿Un arma rodante? ¿Una fortaleza rodante?. Se había convertido en el objetivo de sus principales experimentos desde hace tiempo, incluso tenía hechizos que ya había olvidado para que los quería en primer lugar.

Así que cuando abrió la tapa, se encontró con el familiar cuarto de tamaño medio y bien organizado. A primera vista todo es normal, papeles y la bóveda seguían dentro. Pero era imposible verificar el contenido desde la superficie, tenía que esperar hasta llegar a un lugar más privado antes de verificar que de verdad todo estuviera bien.

Miró el interior del baúl y se quedó mirando al vacío por un momento pensando. Finalmente tocó con la mano la esquina superior derecha del baúl y verificó un compartimento que contenía joyas y monedas de oro. Su dinero estaba a salvo.

Cerró la tapa y salió del callejón, buscando un lugar de referencia. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin visitar las calles, pero por suerte para él, el lugar en el que se encontraba era un lugar que reconoció.

Se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad, así que comprobó su ubicación antes de encaminarse por un par de calles, llegó a un lugar menos transitado y vió una pared lisa familiar, giró hacia ella y... chocó contra la pared.

Harry...

Pusó su mano sobre la pared, era sólido, no traspasable. ¿Por qué?. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la pared como si fuera su enemigo, de cierta forma sentía que lo era.

Es bien conocido que el centro mágico de Londres tenía múltiples entradas medio ocultas, las puertas no se cerrarán normalmente, tanto así que durante el mayor movimiento de la guerra aún era posible circular por estas puertas sin mayor problemas.

Miró fijamente la pared por unos minutos más antes de tomar su baúl y caminar en otra dirección.

Se dirigió hacia otra de las entradas más conocidas, pero estaba un poco lejos, así que está vez tuvo que caminar fuerte una hora antes de llegar.

Harry nunca fue una persona con gran físico, caminar durante una hora con el sueño de no dormir por una noche ya lo había agotado. Esta vez la entrada se encontraba en un callejón, se adentro en él y cuando dio vuelta para entrar por la pared, de nuevo chocó.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!.

Harry gritó enojado, sacó su varita y maldijo la pared en un arrebato. El hechizo se desvaneció dejando una ligera muesca en la pared, Harry respiró hondo para calmarse, sus hombros subiendo y bajando con su respiración. Dio media vuelta y caminó a un nuevo destino, todavía podía ir al callejón Diagon.

—...

Ya se había dado cuenta de que las cosas a su alrededor eran extrañas, podía estar cansado pero había notado la falta de artefactos mágicos que siempre le parecieron normales. Ahora las calles estaban cerradas y sumado a la falta de magia visible a su alrededor empezó a sentirse extraño.

Pero tenía que encontrar rastros de magia, después de todo había comprobado que la suya seguía sirviendo.

De pronto fue más consciente de las cosas a su alrededor y cada vez veían un mundo más extraño. Tanto así que cuando por fin vio frente a él el caldero chorreante, ese lugar viejo, no pudo sentir la aversión que sentía por él en el pasado y sólo sintió un profundo alivio.

—Buenos días.  
—Buenos...

Harry saludo por cortesía al tabernero, aunque no reconoció al hombre frente a él. Las dos veces que había estado allí fue recibido por un hombre alto, nada comparado con la baja estatura y su increíble parecido a una nuez andante.

Cuando por fin pudo poner un pie en el callejón Diagon sintió que las cosas eran un poco... diferentes.

Recordaba haber visitado este lugar antes y después de la guerra, pero la imagen no cuadraba con ninguna de las dos imágenes que tenía. Y las personas se vestían tan, extrañas, aunque si entrecierra los ojos sentía que su propio estilo de ropa no era tan diferente.

Se dirigió a comprar el diario el profeta, allí no solo se dio cuenta de que la fecha no coincidía en absoluto con la suya, sino que el artículo más importante que debería estar allí, no estaba.

—... ¿Pero es bueno o malo? —susurró en voz baja mientras recordaba ese año.

Era el 22 de agosto del año 1994, conocía esta fecha por ser de un gran impacto para él.

Ese día fue uno de los muchos días en el que su padre lo llevó a rastras a algún lugar para fomentar su unión familiar. En esa ocasión siendo un partido de quidditch. Lo recordaba especialmente por el mal raro que pasó todo ese día. Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en su trabajo.

También explotó la primera gran noticia sobre el ministro de magia, había salido a la luz un centro especializado en magia oscura y otras artes prohibidas, el director general tenía el nombre de Voldemort. No era algo que las personas quisieran escuchar, y desde ese día empezaron a sonar poco a poco las voces cuestionando al ministro de magia en poder.

Las voces llegaron a Harry, más específicamente de sus padres, ese día su madre se le acercó y le pidió que considerara seriamente renunciar a su trabajo como investigador. Harry se negó y el ministro de magia también le aseguro que su propio trabajo no debía interrumpirse por el miedo infundado.

Tal vez por algo como eso este día permanece en su memoria, pero en la primera plana esa noticia explosiva no se encontraba y de hecho el ministro Riddle no aparecía en ninguna parte.

—Al menos su nombre no está...

¿Tal vez ni siquiera existía?, ¿qué tan diferente era este mundo del suyo?. Su corazón se movió con un sentimiento de pérdida,

Tomó su baúl y se dirigió al banco de Gringotts, aunque su baúl era seguro, quería revisar todo en un entorno aislado. Y de paso, comprobar la moneda actual, después de todo su oro podría no valer en este mundo.

—¿Su nombre?.  
—Harry Potter.

El duende levantó su vista mirando su frente por unos segundos, aunque desvió su mirada casi de inmediato. Un poco extraño sí que era. La razón por la que no le importó usar su nombre real es porque primero, en realidad no era una figura pública hasta después de la guerra. Segundo, incluso si lo fuera, a los duendes no les suele importar su título. Después de todo habían tratado a su ministro sin mucha importancia en aquel entonces.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?.  
—Esta llave es de mi bóveda, quería visitarla.

En realidad la llave de su bóveda familia hace años que no la visitaba, y quería saber si seguía existiendo en este mundo. De no ser así no dudaría en abrir una bóveda propia.

Harry después de todo seguía siendo un inventor, si su ministro de magia no existía en este mundo, entonces no dudaría en sacar sus ideas y venderlas por sí mismo. Así podría seguir con su investigación en calma.

En cuanto al hecho de que existían dos Harrys en este mundo, no estaba preocupado. Si su homólogo es similar a él entonces no sería difícil justificar su existencia. Incluso estaba convencido de que no era importante en su mundo, no pasaría mucho para que todos se olvidaran de su desaparición.

El duende examinó su llave y asintió, en realidad llevó a Harry a su bóveda familiar. las diferencias no dejaban de aparecer ante sus ojos. ¿Era idea suya o el oro parecía no haberse tocado en años?. Es mentira, después de todo el oro más cercano a la puerta se notaba a primera vista que fue tocado.

—Voy a permanecer una hora aquí...

Antes de que terminara sus palabras la puerta de la bóveda ya había sido cerrada. Miró la puerta perdido antes de sacar algo de su baúl.

Era una caja fuerte, había sido empequeñecida para esconderse dentro de su baúl. En realidad Harry siempre se dijo a sí mismo que debía permanecer como una fuerza neutral en la guerra, pero había esperado a que el ministro pudiera llevárselo. Al encontrarse entre el dilema de la familia o el hombre que lo ayudó a crecer, solo pudo permanecer con su familia. ¿Pero acaso era honesto con ellos?.

La respuesta era no.

No los ayudo hasta el final, y no les entregó sus secretos. Dentro de la pequeña caja fuerte había objetos mágicos que le entregó el ministro para su investigación, plantas, animales, totems, e incluso un fragmento de la piedra filosofal. Todo estaba en su lugar.

Cerro la caja fuerte y activo sus sistema de protección y salió de la bóveda. Puedes llamarlo paranoico, pero no estaba conforme con la seguridad actual de Gringotts.

Se aseguró de que sus monedas de oro sirvieran e incluso cambió gran parte de su dinero a dinero muggle. ¿El motivo de esto?. Había visto más del mundo muggle allá afuera que del mágico, estaba convencido de que el cambio era necesario.

Una vez fuera del edificio blanco soltó un suspiró, sentía que estaba agotado. Acaricio su collar,la última cosa que el ministro le había dado a investigar. Su anillo era lo único que se sentía familiar en este mundo extraño.

Se animó y decidió seguir. Lo siguiente que quería hacer era encontrar a su homólogo, después de todo al menos deberían llegar a un acuerdo.

Conociendo la fecha no dudo que su padre debería haberlo llevado al partido de quidditch, entonces necesitaba un traslador. No dudo en pasar por las tiendas y comprar lo necesario para crear uno, y de paso decidió comprar un par de libros de historia de la biblioteca. No eran su prioridad, pero sabía que debía enterarse de los cambios entre mundos.

Compro un brazalete y lo hechizó, su hechizo era algo defectuoso y solo servía para un viaje de ida y uno de regreso antes de desintegrarse. De todas formas su tamaño compacto lo volvió popular para algunos viajeros.

Después de colocar las coordenadas no se demoró más, activo el traslador y se marchó al lugar donde recordaba era el partido de quidditch.

Un mar de gente lo recibió en cuanto llegó, en su memoria su padre lo arrastraba por el mar de gente, y en lo único que pensaba era en cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar sin poder ir a casa.

Su estatura no era baja, pero no podía ver sobre el mar de gente, así que se subió sobre su baúl esperando poder ver algo remotamente familiar. Fue inútil.

Tenía un hechizo de rastreo, pero era inútil sin un objeto que lo guiara. Trato de algún objeto que lo pudiera guiar y vio su propia varita. Ya que iba a usar su varita para guiar su camino, ¿entonces no se puede señalar a sí misma?. No tenía nada mejor.

Confirmando sus sospechas la varita realmente empezó a guiarlo en una dirección, si acaso su homólogo no era dueño de su varita, también era buena idea conocer al otro elegido

Con todos llevando alguna clase de carga, un chico con un baúl rodante no llamó tanto la atención como en anteriores lugares. Así que Harry caminó por las casas de campaña y terrenos vacíos o por ocupar. Había llegado justo antes del partido, así que con suerte podría llegar a su homólogo sin ser detenido por el insignificante hecho de no tener boleto.

Fue guiado hasta las cercanías del bosque, estaba justo al borde y había un letrero que decía "Weesley" tirado al costado. Harry observo el lugar por un momento, el lugar tenía un par de tiendas desgastadas. Eran bastante pequeñas.

Harry recordó la extrañeza de la bóveda y no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de porqué su homólogo no estaba con los Potter.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho y sacudió la cabeza recordando que este no era su mundo. Harry ni siquiera creía que podría sentir dolor por a muerte de sus padres, las diferencias habían roto su relación hace tiempo.

La varita seguía en el aire apuntando a una de las tiendas, la recogió y abrió ligeramente la abertura de la puerta. Pero en ese mismo momento alguien más abrió la puerta desde el otro lado, dejándolo en una posición incómoda.

Harry se sorprendió al toparse de frente a sí mismo, lentes similares, cabello similar, si acaso el suyo era más largo. Y Harry, a diferencia de su homólogo era más alto y ancho.

También tenia una distinguida cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, pero él nunca llegó a tener tal cosa.Y la ropa era usada, se veía mal a simple vista.   
Un par de chicos similares compartieron la mirada de reconocimiento, entonces el chico más bajo pusó una mirada de alerta y se alejó, cerrando la puerta con él.

—¿Qué ocurre?. —El otro Ron le preguntó a su amigo, no había alcanzado a ver nada afuera antes de que hubiera cerrado la puerta.

En ese mismo momento la puerta se volvió a abrir,esta vez desde fuera. Y pudieron ver claramente una versión adulta de su amigo, de inmediato todos se pusieron alerta.

Harry vio sus reacciones y con una sonrisa cortés se presentó.

—Hola, soy Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 mil palabras, está bien. ^__^
> 
> Escena extra:  
> Harry lanzó una maldición contra sujeto de pruebas A.  
> A:—Ouch, eso me rasguño.  
> H:—... eso se supone que te debía partir en dos.  
> Harry tomó su libreta y anotó el resultado.  
> Yo observando: —...   
> Yo: —¡Tranquilos, es un muñeco parlante!.


	3. Capítulo 3. Buscando una base solida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de conocer a su homólogo, Harry piensa en que hacer a continuación.

Harry recorrió las caras familiares con la mirada, aunque más que buscar semejanzas sus ojos solo notaban las diferencias. Notó una gran cantidad de miradas amenazantes e inconscientemente se acercó a su baúl.

Harry siguió hablando antes de que nadie más reaccionara.

—Soy un investigador que trabaja como el jefe del departamento de investigación mágica del ministerio. —Su vista recayó sobre su homólogo antes de continuar. —La última de nuestras investigaciones trataba sobre viajes entre dimensiones y me he ofrecido voluntario como el primer viajero.

Puede que sus palabras estuvieran un poco adornadas, pero verdaderamente no había dicho ninguna mentira. Después de todo la última de las investigación de su departamento antes de su disolución era realmente está.

—Acabo de llegar con seguridad y después de notar las obvias diferencias con mi propio mundo y quería comprobar mi propia existencia. Perdón si he resultado una sorpresa.

Sus palabras parecieron ser un impacto para los presentes, parecían dudar entre creer en ellas o echarle directamente de la carpa.

—Harry —llamó directamente a su homólogo antes de extenderle una tarjeta. —Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Esperó pacientemente a que tomara la tarjeta, pero al parecer su homólogo se rehusaba a aceptarla. Frunció el entrecejo antes de decidir retraer su mano con decepción. Finalmente alguien se atrevió a hablar, era Hermione.

—¿No eres muy joven como jefe de departamento?.  
—Llevo 6 años siendo el jefe, así que considero que 18 ya es una edad madura.

Realmente fue puesto a cargo casi inmediatamente después de iniciar Hogwarts, pero aunque de nombre era el jefe, siempre tuvo a varias personas trabajando en el orden y guía del departamento. Pero estaba siendo entrenado por el ministerio para tomar el mandato desde el inicio. Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a los presentes.

—No creó ni una sola palabra. —Se sorprendió Ron y renegó sus palabras..  
—¡Oh, vamos! No seas aguafiestas. —dijo George.  
—Sí, sí,¿Dijiste que eras un inventor? —habló Fred.

Harry vio la sonrisa atrevida en la cara de los gemelos, y asintió. Obviamente ya habían decidido por su propia cuenta que no era una amenaza.

—¿Oh?. —Fred tenía una sonrisa.  
—Y dime, “Harry”. —George hizo un gesto con las manos simulando unas comillas al decir su nombre. —¿Cuánto dinero se gana con esto?.

Harry recordó su propio contrato, realmente no le importaba el dinero, después de todo vivía con todos sus gastos pagados. El ministerio pagaba sus investigaciones y entrenamiento, no necesitaba usar su propio dinero.

—He recibido un pago de 50 mil galeones por investigaciones pasadas y recibo un salario fijo de 30 galeones mensuales.

Las cosas que había creado al principio eran un logro para la magia en sí. Pero después de un tiempo había sido guiado por el ministerio para crear productos mágicos que se pudieran comercializar a nivel mundial. En realidad, estaba seguro de que el dinero que había recibido era una miseria en comparación con el dinero ganado por el ministerio.

Pero le gustaba el trato que llevaban.

Los gemelos parecieron sorprendidos por el número que soltó. Uno de ellos incluso se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Qué dijiste? —soltaron al mismo tiempo.  
—Dejando de lado eso, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?. —Ignoró a los gemelos y miró directamente a su homólogo.

Esta pregunta pareció poner a todos alerta otra vez, esta vez el mayor de los Weasleys se puso de pie para hablar.

—Vive con nosotros. —De forma protectora escondió a su homólogo detrás de él.  
—Entonces necesito conseguir una propiedad. —Ignoró el gesto precavido y simplemente siguió buscando información. —¿Tú bóveda de Gringotts sigue siendo la 687?.  
—Sí. —Esta vez fue su homólogo el que contestó, ¿finalmente tomaría la palabra?.  
—Eso es bueno, tengo una llave y quería un lugar seguro para guardar mis pertenencias ¿eso está bien?.  
—No. —Salió de su escondite detrás del Weasley mayor con una cara hosca. — Llegas y dices que eres yo, ¿y esperas que lo crea?. ¡No!, basta de todas estas tonterías.

Su homólogo parecía algo alterado, aunque el mismo Harry no podía entender muy bien el motivo. Pero ya que esperaba una prueba entonces le daría una. Sin un cambio de expresión asintió y sacó uno de los documentos de sus antiguos experimentos.

—Esta es la fórmula de las perlas luminosas, el primer prototipo que saque daba buena iluminación, pero era inconveniente de colgar, así que después de entender la ingravidez lo agregue a cada perla. El producto fue bien recibido en el mercado, especialmente entre los muggles...

Mientras hablaba emocionado le extendió el papel a su homólogo menor, explicando el concepto con el que había trabajado.

Después de que el menor de los Harrys arrebatara el papel de mal humor se quedó anonadado al no entender nada de lo que decía en el documento. Harry mayor notó de inmediato el cambio de expresión, y su emoción anterior se evaporó.

Eso ni siquiera estaba en su otro idioma.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron curiosos a echar un vistazo. Aunque sus compañeros no eran tan inteligentes como él, podían ofrecerle a Harry una sólida conversación. Por eso mismo tenía un sabor amargo al verles tan descolocados como su homólogo.

—¿Saben qué?. Fue un error acercarme así de la nada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?. Seguramente les he dado un susto o algo....

Sus manos temblorosas recogieron el papel y la sonrisa en su boca hace mucho que se había reemplazado por una mucho más incómoda. Se quedó en blanco por un momento y viendo a su homólogo más joven agregó con un rostro serio.

—Yo me encargaré de adaptarme a este lugar por mi cuenta.

El resto de las personas habían notado el cambio en su comportamiento, lo que ocasionó que el momento fuera más incómodo mientras Harry se retiraba. Dio unos pocos pasos a la salida sin importarle las miradas sobre su cuerpo. Una vez fuera no se detuvo hasta llegar a un campo abierto, donde se dejó caer sobre su baúl.

No sabía porque el saber que su homólogo era tan diferente le afectó tanto, pero tampoco quería indagar en esos sentimientos incómodos.

Lo único que tenía claro es que estaba aquí, solo, sin que nadie lo conozca o lo cuide. Las reglas habían cambiado, las puertas que tenía se habían cerrado y solo se sentía en otro mundo… Bueno, en realidad estaba en otro mundo.

—¿Winky?.

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a una elfina familiar en harapos corriendo por los prados. Ella trabajaba bajo la familia Crouch, una de las personas con las que tuvo que trabajar en diferentes ocasiones. Si no lo recordaba mal, era Bartemius el contacto que usaban para vender sus creaciones a otras naciones.

La elfina se detuvo y giró la cabeza para ver quien la había llamado, llevaba cargando una mochila el doble de su tamaño en la espalda. Volteo a ver a Harry, y después de examinarlo preguntó:

—¿Me conoce el Señor?.

Harry reaccionó y decidió tomar su oportunidad, se paró recto y se acercó a la elfina pareciendo confiado.

—Te he visto servir a la familia Crouch, ¿Ellos también vinieron al partido?.  
—El amo es un fanatico de los partidos, Señor.

La elfina se veía algo apurada, así que Harry no la atrasó más.

—¿Puedes entregarle un regalo al Señor Crouch?. —Harry sacó una tarjeta negra que parecía un espejo y una caja de madera con bellas decoraciones. —Recuerda decirle que con esta tarjeta puede hablarme en cualquier momento.

La elfina no dudó después de ver los detalles delicados de la caja, tomó las cosas de su mano y después de asentir se dio la vuelta para seguir corriendo. Harry la vio marcharse con su corazón sintiéndose menos preocupado. Aunque si su regalo no llamaba la atención del Señor Crouch sabía que tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

El contenido de la caja era un regalo de cortesía que se había acostumbrado a dar, a los posibles socios comerciales, así que tenía un par de cajas preparadas en su baúl. Eran articulus consumibles, así que no le preocupaba que se negaran a comprar un producto solo por este regalo.

Era un hechizo de protección.

Harry no es bueno atacando, así que solo puede defenderse, así es como nacieron varios de sus hechizos protectores. Era una lástima, empezó a odiar su fabricación después del comienzo de la guerra.

Harry se volvió a sentar en su baúl pensando en un plan para hacer a continuación, sacó un cuaderno y una pluma y se cruzó de piernas antes de escribir. Lo que más necesitaba era una casa, el estado de la misma no importaba, él podía encargarse de convertirla en un lugar seguro. Lo siguiente era el dinero, aunque contaba con un fondo base bastante alto, si quería mantener su seguridad y sus experimentos tenía que contar con dinero.

No le gustaba encargarse él mismo de obtener los productos base, pero sabía un poco de qué cosas hacer y qué revisar en caso de revisar el producto entregado o firmar un contrato.

Podría vender las patentes de sus productos como hizo con el ministerio en su mundo, pero eso significaba contactar a personar para ofrecer vender productos desconocidos en un mercado que no conoce y con personas que seguramente quieran aprovecharse de él. Sinceramente sentía que era más sencillo y cómodo desarrollar su propia empresa.

Dejó el lápiz a un lado. La verdad es que no esperaba estar en un mundo totalmente diferente del suyo. Esperaba que su homólogo fuera similar a él en más que la apariencia exterior y poder aprovechar los contactos sociales para vivir en paz. Pero nada de eso era posible y ahora tenía que encontrar un patrocinador e iniciar de cero.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer muévete, obstruyen el paso.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando una voz hosca le habló. Las personas a su alrededor parecían empezar a caminar en una dirección y Harry estaba en medio del camino principal.

—Perdón.

Harry se hizo a un lado y observó a las personas perderse en el bosque. Pensó que seguramente su homólogo también estaba en camino al partido.

Se puso de pie persiguiendo el mar de gente que se dirigía a un mismo destino.

En realidad busco entre la multitud cualquier rostro que le resultara familiar, una tarea casi imposible, así que no es extraño que no obtuviera resultados. Era imposible reconocer a alguien entre tantas personas, y siempre existía la posibilidad de que las personas que conocía ya hubieran entrado al estadio.

En ese momento algo vibró dentro de su túnica, era la tarjeta negra. Las tarjetas estaban conectadas a una tarjeta principal que él tenía, así es como se contactaba con sus clientes y socios. El invento no era suyo, aunque sí que contribuyó a su desarrollo.

La versión original era similar a un espejo de doble sentido, solo que sin el vidrio para que no se rompiera con facilidad. El ayudó a que más de una tarjeta estuviera conectada entre sí, los muggles incluso podían darse el lujo de obtener estas tarjetas, así que no es de extrañar que este fuera otro producto vendido a nivel mundial.

La versión que le había dado a la elfina solo permitía la comunicación entre esa tarjeta y la suya, así que solo podía ser el Sr. Crouch quien le estaba llamando.

Se sintió extraño cuando al conectarse la tarjeta el rostro que lo saludo fue un hombre mayor, en lugar de el hombre molesto que siempre insistía en que lo llamara Barty, como era de esperar, era otro cambio con su mundo.

—Qué objeto más peculiar, ¿De que se supone que está hecho?.  
—Es un componente a base de sílice, muy resistente.

El hombre al parecer no notó que la llamada se había conectado, así que cuando escuchó su voz se sorprendió casi soltando la tarjeta. Unos segundos después arregló su postura y parecía ser tan aristocrática como siempre.

—¿Ha tenido problemas en entender el funcionamiento de mi invento?. —Harry dijo con una sonrisa cortés,  
—Claro que no, es un objeto muy intuitivo y la descripción en la caja lo dejó más que claro. —El hombre pensó bien sus palabras antes de continuar. —Solo quiero verlo para hablar de un acuerdo. Espero que con una mente brillante como la suya tenga más de estos brillantes productos.

Harry sonrió a sabiendas de que el viejo zorro quería obtener más productos regalados. Se había topado con esa situación en múltiples ocasiones, especialmente si era un invento nuevo. Pero si el hombre podía abrir una puerta para él, estaba de acuerdo en que se beneficie con algunos de sus productos.

—Claro, me gustaría reunirme con el Sr. Crouch en persona para discutir un acuerdo.  
—No se diga más. reúnete conmigo en la sala de seguridad del área A.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—No tengo un pase al partido, me temo que no puedo entrar al estadio.  
—Yo me encargo de eso. —El Sr. Crouch estaba convencido de que su amabilidad podía ganar el favor del joven.

Tal como dijo, el Sr Crouch envió a la seguridad para que le dejaran entrar. Fue guiado por un par de hombres hasta una sala de seguridad en el área A. Si el cuarto tenía algo especial, era solo la decoración que obviamente era cara.

—Eres muy joven —dijo el Sr. Crouch con el ceño fruncido en cuanto lo vio.

La imagen de la tarjeta era pequeña después de todo, algunos detalles se pierden. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que algunas personas lo menospreciaran por su edad, así que sin dejar ver molestia en su rostro, sonrió al mayor y se presentó.

—Un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Harry Potter.  
—¿Harry Potter?. —El hombre se sorprendió y casi por instinto miró hacia su frente buscando algo.

Obviamente Harry no se iba a molestar en cambiar su nombre solo porque su homólogo aparentemente lo hiciera popular. La gente se va acostumbrar a que comparta el mismo nombre tarde o temprano.

—Soy un Harry Potter sin cicatriz —bromeó mientras levantaba el cabello de su frente. —Tengo 18 años, ¿Gran coincidencia, verdad?.  
—Debe ser extraño compartir un nombre tan famoso. —El Sr. Crouch no dudó después de ver su frente lisa.  
—Espero poder crear mi propia fama en el futuro.

Al ver la ambición en los ojos puros, el Sr. Crouch asintió satisfecho. Era bueno ver grandes ambiciones en la generación más joven, especialmente en estos tiempos. El Sr. Crouch entonces cambió su rostro a uno más serio, finalmente empezaron a hablar de negocios.

—Al principio no creí que ninguna de estas cosas funcionaran —explicó el Sr. Crouch mientras revelaba unos gemelos sencillos colocados en sus mangas. —Pero hice que uno de mis subordinados lo probaran según tus instrucciones, ¡Es una gran sorpresa!.

Harry vio el rostro del Sr. Crouch sonrojado por la emoción, sus ojos se fijaron en el par de gemelos que claramente habían sufrido dos hechizos sobre él. Alzó las cejas al reconocer el rastro de la maldición asesina, pero no dijo nada sobre ese aspecto.

—Yo creé este hechizo, solo crea una copia al instante del hechizo lanzado y lo…  
—Sí, sí, sí. Dejemos la explicación específica para después, dime Potter. ¿Cuántos más de estos escudos puedes hacer?.

Harry se quedó mudo por un instante después de ser interrumpido, debes saber que muchas personas vienen todos los días para aprender cómo crear sus objetos. Pero pronto recuperó su sonrisa comercial, ya había tratado con personas interesadas en los productos inmediatos.

—Los materiales únicos necesitan forjarse por al menos 10 días, el coste de la materia prima es de solo 50 galeones por pieza, el trabajo humano es la parte más laboriosa. Pero una vez comenzada la producción crear una joya a la semana no será un problema.  
—Excelente, el precio de cada producto parece asequible y la producción es constante. ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar?.

Harry no quería ser el fabricante principal, pero no había nadie bajo su mando, por el momento, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Al menos el primer pensamiento del Sr. Crouch no fue sacarlo del negocio, por el momento no quería vender lo único con lo que contaba, que eran los derechos de sus inventos.

—Mi situación actual es algo especial, aún necesito hacer muchas cosas antes de poder ponerme a trabajar en ello. No he conseguido un lugar adecuado para la fabricación y aún no he ido a registrar mi identidad.

El Sr. Crouch pareció pensar que era un emigrante indocumentado, así que asintió con comprensión.

—Yo voy a ayudar en lo que pueda, voy a preguntar a mis contactos en el ministerio para acelerar las cosas.  
—Muchas gracias. —Harry estaba sinceramente agradecido por la ayuda, aunque fuese por una relación de ganar-ganar. —Entonces le pediré al Sr. Crouch que me ayude a publicitar mis productos, puede dar éstos como regalos a quien usted quiera.

Harry sacó diez pequeños paquetes transparentes, todos contenían una moneda de oro en su interior. Era un trabajo tosco, los grabados en ellas no se escondían ni eran estéticas. Había hecho muchas de estas monedas para sus padres durante la guerra, así que la ornamenta no era su prioridad, sino su producción masiva.

—Cada moneda es de un único uso, suficiente para demostrar su eficacia a cualquier persona.

El Sr. Crouch se apresuró a tomarlo, como si temiera que se arrepintiera de darlo. Después de guardar las monedas sacó una familiar tarjeta negra de la manga.

—En cuanto a estas tarjetas…

Harry entendió lo que quería preguntar, asintió y saco un par de tarjetas similares pero de color gris. Colocó una sobre la otra y cambiaron su color a negro, conecto una llamada de una a otra en demostración. Después de colgar las regaló al Sr. Crouch.

—La fabricación es más complicada, necesito conseguir herramientas más complejas antes de empezar a fabricarlas, pero una vez iniciada, la producción masiva es posible.

El Sr. Crouch estaba complacido por sus regalos, aceptó las tarjetas ofrecidas sin vergüenza.

—¿Quién diría que me llegaría a encontrar con una caja de sorpresas?.  
—Espero que pueda ayudarme, recordaré su ayuda en el futuro.

Al final, una buena relación con el Sr. Crouch era más importante que unos pocos productos. Siempre podía pedir un préstamo del banco, pero la conexión con el ministerio es mucho más importante.

Era sólo una lástima que el Sr. Crouch no es la misma persona que él conocía, el joven Bartemius era, después de todo, una persona interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 mil palabras, mi número favorito. (≧▽≦)  
> Escena extra.  
> Harry pequeño: —¿Quien soy, donde estoy?. Leo lo que dice pero no entiendo.  
> Harry mayor decepcionado: —¿No entiendes cómo agregar ingravidez y seguimiento a un objeto lumínico sin afectar su brillo?, ¡Ve a estudiar un poco!.  
> Harry pequeño: …


End file.
